A Human Prophecy
by TomorrowIsAMystery
Summary: A special forces sniper dies and gets transfered to the world of talking human like animals, follow Tyler on the journey like he never had before. Pairings will exist later on just not for now and I won't tell you which pairings will there be...yet. It will have a bit of every Genre packed in but I had to choose 2. Enjoy!
1. A new beginning

**Hello, if you are already following this story...read this first. I decided to scrap the old chapters because I did not like the initial concept, I prefer this one over the old one. If you are new...welcome to the party...enjoy!**

**Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Sniper team, we are in position...waiting for the information"

"I got two hostiles patroling the roof above you, stairs are clear. Get up the stairs quietly and signal us to take them down when you reach the top."

I adjusted my scope, and my spotter calculated the distance.

"Copy that, we are closing in."

Me and my spotter waited for the hand signal by the Alpha squad leader. I got clear shots on the two hostiles.

My spotter got the hand signal and told me to fire. The two hostiles dropped dead. Two clean holes in their sculls.

"Nice shot Tyler, as always. We are in position and waiting for you." Squad leader said over the earpiece.

"You know me, I never miss a shot, 90 seconds out." I said.

Alpha squad leader...my best friend smirked and waited for us to join them.

15 hours ago we were tasked to blow up the warehouse full of ammunition and bombs. The operation was ment to be a stealthy in and out...but we could not be prepared for what was to happen next.

Me and my spotter climbed on the rooftop, Alpha team was already in position to move inside of the warehouse. My friend started walking to me with something to say when out of nowhere I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my neck followed by a delayed echoing sniper shot sound. I yelped in pain and touched the spot with my hand. The blood was dripping rapidly from my neck and soon after I took a few steps and fell to the ground.

"Another...snipe...ahhggrr" All I could do was watch my teammates fall to their death trough my own blurry vision. I tried to reach my friend but my blurry vision was there no more.

I died.

I did not know where I was...all I know is that I felt a warm sensation on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw the sun rays shredd the bamboo trees in front of me.

The headache was strong but by instinct I grabbed my neck and to my suprise...nothing was there, not even a scar.

"How is this possible, where am I?" I was just confused, I took my backpack and went trough my stuff...my sniper rifle was still on my back and my backpack was full of ammo.

Sniper check, ammo check, sidearm check, bayonet check. I still had the ghillie suit on and my armor vest. Flashbangs, granades...all was still on me.

"What is this...where am I?" I looked around to see the bamboo forrest in front of me and a hill behind me.

"I need to get to a vantage point" I began to make my way to the hill that was behind me. I was in a forrest yet I did not hear a single bird sound or insects.

"This is all wrong, I can feel it."

Finally I made my way to the top of the hill. I took my rangefinder out and scanned the horizon. I saw nothing until

"Aha...smoke 1.8 kilometers out. But wait...that could be anyone, I need to watch myself here."

**5 ****minutes later in the forrest**

"I don't like this, the forrest was too quiet...no birds no insects, what is this place."

**15 minues later**

I closed in on the place smoke was coming from, I observed the place from the distance, and it was abandoned not long ago, I closed in on the fire and the tinder was still there. I crouched down to examine the ground and I saw the footprints that did not ressemble a shoe...or anything I have ever seen before.

"What the hell..." I heard the voice behind me and it was already too late to flee.

"Dad I'm telling ya, nothing tastes better than your sou...ahh wha.." A large panda dropped the pile of cut wood from his hands. Next to him was a goose. I froze dead in my tracks...my eyes were wide as hell and I just couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. The same was for the panda.

"W...what are you? He pointed with his finger shakily. I finally snapped out of it and started running away...the direction I went did not matter...I just ran.

**With Po**

Dad, we need to go, I must notify Shifu and the five. This...creature is roaming in the bamboo forrest. Lets go fast...

**My POV**

After I ran for about 10 minutes...I tought that I was a safe distance away now. I sat down to try and process what I just saw. A panda walking on two legs...talking.

"Where the hell am I?"

"I better set up my defense strategy if they try to hunt me.

**Jade Palace**

"Master Shifu...MASTER SHIFU, Master" Po yelled.

Po got the attention of Master Shifu and the rest of the five.

"Po what happened...what is it?" He asked po that now collapsed to ground from all the running he did.

"I saw something...in the forrest, the bush demon, it looked like something I have never seen before. Its around 6'6 feet tall...bigger than the most of us, and it looked like a bush with pointy pipes sticking out of it"

"Students...you need to track down this creature and bring it here. We can't have strange creatures running around spooking our people."

"Right on it Master, lets go...that thing can't be let loose.

The five raced to the bamboo forrest to begin their search. Tigress picked up the scent of something weird.

"Are you sure you were not dreaming Po?" Monkey joked.

"No, he is telling the truth...I'm picking up a weird scent in the air. Po can you lead us to the spot you saw the creature at?"

Po lead them a bit deeper into the forrest until they reached the camping site where he and his dad saw the weird looking creature.

"I saw him right here, it was next to the fire pit when I was returning with the fire wood. It went that way" Po pointed with a finger.

"Okay Crane...we need eyes in the sky...try to locate any movement in the 300 meter radius.

**My POV**

I found a waterfall and figured it would be a good location to defend from, if things go south...I have a quick exit, amd the area is surrounded with thick undergrowth. I hope everyone leaves me alone for the time being. I had sat on the ground and took my pistol in hand. I started to remember what happened when I was still...I don't know what happened or how I ended up in here but before...

We were ambushed by an enemy sniper team...how did we make an error like that, the thermal camera did not spot anything. All the special forces training just to get shot down by a sniper with 50 year old equipement.

"God damn..." I threw a little stone down the waterfall from frustration.

**The Five POV**

"Crane...have you seen anything?"

Tigress asked.

"No not a thing...but I saw a waterfall nearby...I think we should investigate there, I would go there if I was stranded here .

"Mantis you can scout the area...the demon might not see you because you fit well with the vegetation and you are tiny." Viper said.

"Do I have to...alone?" Mantis frowned and Monkey lauged, Mantis gave him a death glare. The five warriors closed in on the area where the waterfall was. It was night time so it was a lot less visible...and the creature looked like a bush, that is going to be hard to find in this vegetation.

"Mantis...its your turn" Tigress instructed.

Mantis crawled his way towards the waterfall,he saw a clearing and a metal thing resting on the rock...and than he saw it...sitting in the grass, the creature was cleaning the other metal looking thingy in his hands. He gulped and silently crawled his way back to the five.

"Guys...its there, I saw it."

"Great...lets catch it" Tigress said and the rest nodded.

**My POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning my gun when I heard a twig snap, I put a mag in my gun and removed the safety. I faced the dark forrest in a knee down form while aiming my gun. In that moment 5 animals jumped in front of me with a tiger shouting

"Surrender...you can not win!"

"Hey hey hey...not a step closer" I pointed my gun towards her.

She got a bit closer...not knowing what I'm capable of.

"I said back off..." She did not listen as they all formed some sort of fighting stances.

I did not waste a second before shooting the tiger in the shoulder and the panda in the kneecap before jumping down the waterfall. I fell into the water and quickly swam to the shore before looking up. They were not following me for now...that is good.

**The five POV**

Tigress and Po were on the ground in pain like they never experienced before. Po was crying in pain and rolling around while holding his knee.

"Tigress, Po...are you okay, what happened." Viper rushed to their side.

"We need to get out of here, Crane take us..." Tigress said trough pain. Po could not stand up, and Monkey got the big metal thing that the creature left behind.

"Maybe master Shifu will know something about this." Monkey said.

Viper got closer to the edge, she tried to spot the creature, and she did. It was looking her dead in the eye from down below, giving her a death stare before slowly backing off and disappearing into the night. Vioer got the chills running doen her whole body, but she had to take care of her friends.

**Jade Palace**

Crane landed in the Jade Palace yard and he dropped two of his teammates on the ground. Shifu was expecting their arrival but when he saw the state of his two best students, he ran towards them.

"Tigress, Po...what happened" Shifu saw the bloody warriors and rushed to their aid. He came closer to Tigress first.

"We underestimated that thing...it posesses a tool so powerfoul that it put me and Po down in a split of a second...it could have killed us. It sounded like thunder when it went off" Tigress said, Shifu's eyes gaped open when he heard the news that Tigress told.

"Let me see." Shifu came closer to inspect the wounds and he determimed that whatever hit them...went trough them.

"You will heal with time, Crane take them to their rooms." He also instructed Mantis to stop their bleeding by sewing the wounds up.

"Yes master" Crane bowed and took the two injured warriors away. Shifu was now with Viper and Monkey

"I assume that is the weapon that did that." Shifu pointed to the sniper rifle that Monkey brought.

"No master, he did this with a much smaller tool, it fit in one hand, I don't want to know what this thing can do if that little thing got the best of us." Monkey shook his head in fear.

"I see, hand it over...I will take it to my quarters and examine it." Master Shifu walked away with the weapon...leaving his students to rest up.

"Time for me to look trough the scrolls" Shifu said to himself.

**Elsewhere**

"Noo, fuck sake, I left my sniper on the hill..stupid" I thought annoyingly.

"Real spec-ops thinking." I kicked the grass in front of me.

"I need to find it, I better climb the hill tomorrow and follow their tracks back to where they came from."

**0600 hours**

I climbed back up to the hill, took me about 15 minutes but I made it.

"Okay let me see, hm...they leave so many tracks behind them. I assume that they have no escape amd evade scenario training, by their fighting stances...I think they do Kung Fu or Karate. But they...I think they had no idea what a gun could do...could this mean that this is ancient time, if so...I have an abnormal ammount of power in this world."

I tracked them for about 45 minutes...they left broken twigs and footprints every so often but the footprints were reverted...that means that however they came here...they did not leave the same way. My best guess is that the bird carried them by air. Soon enough I caugh a glimpse of a small town and a big palace on the top overlooking the town.

"They must be up there...that means my sniper is too."

I decided that I will not waste any time...I am far to powerfoul with my gun here to be stopped by any of them.I ran from house to house trying to not be spotted by any of the animals walking the streets...lucky for me, today was probably not the busy day, so the streets were half empty. I reaches the neverending stairs that lead to the palace so I made my way towards it. I checked my utility bag and sure enough...flashbangs, smokes and other granades were still there.

I reached to top and to my suprise no guards of any kind were up there so I planned to make a diversion and make my way in while they are on alert outside of the palace. I went in the yard and hid behind a pole and some near bushes. I took out one granade and threw it over the wall onto the steps.

**Tigress POV**

I was still in pain, and not in a condition to fight but unlike Po...I could walk and do almost everything except training and lifting heavy stuff. I was in my bed when I heard a loud thunder outside of the Palace walls. I hurried out to defend if we were under attack, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and crane were already out but Shifu was not. I came closer and saw a huge crater in the place where the stairs usually were. We stood in a formation on alert...

**My POV**

After I saw them exit the palace yard...I hurried inside of the biggest part of the palace first...I eneterd and the place looked gorgeus, everything was build from jade...giving off a calming green enterior. I had no time to was so I began to search for my sniper. I went past some swords and a broken urn, but not a trace of my gun. I tried to decide what do do now but I heard someone clear their throath behind me.

"Its you, how did you get inside?" I turned around to see a short red panda talking to me.

"You have something that belongs to me...your employes stole it from me after they attacked me for no reason. I came here to collect whats mine."

The red panda got into a fighting stance, ready to fight me.

"Don't...your employes tried to do the same. I warned them not to...I could have killed them if I wanted to but I chose not to. I'm giving you the option now, hand me my weapon..." I drew my gun out and aimed at him..."or die!". To my suprise the red panda stepped down from a fight.

"Why would you risk getting caught for that piece of metal?" Shifu got curious about the creature.

"Lets just say that in wrong hands...it can be extremely dangerous...and I left some rounds in it...I don't want you testing it out."

I was about to move forward when I felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder...I turned around and saw a tiny needle before loosing all senses and falling to the ground.

**Well thats it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. This is the storyline I will stick with.**


	2. Shifu got sparta kicked!

**Welcome to the chapter 2 of my little project, thanks for the guidance in the reviews and from friends on discrod.****Enjoy!**

After Tyler got outsmarted and sedated, Shifu and the rest of the five tied him to a chair. Shifu planned to interrogate Tyler about his intentions, and also make him sorry for hurting his students.

**My POV**

I was rudely splashed with a bucket of water, took me a second to realise and remember what was happening. So much unexplainable bullshit happened in the last 48 hours...I was bloody furious. I coughed out a bit of the water that got into my mouth and faced the red panda. I was literally surrounded by his employes, tiger and a crane behind me...him, monkey and a snake in front. I did not see the little bug there.

"Good morning..." red panda left it hanging. I had to think of an alias quickly because I don't want them to know my real identity.

"Tobias, my name is Tobias" I looked back at him with anger.

"Okay, Tobias...who are you, what is your bussiness here, what specie are you?"

I glanced around the room, to figure out my best exit strategy. In special forces we had hours an hours of training in this specific scenario.

"Truth be told, I have no idea where I am, I'm beginning to think that I am crazy..."

"Why do you believe that?" Shifu played with his staff and walking back and forth.

"You are a talking animal...either I'm crazy...or I somehow got thrown into a different universe" I said while twisting the ropes I have been tied with.

"Quit lying to my Master...you are here to steal from the Jade Palace." a tiger said while slamming her foot to the ground.

"If you didn't notice...puppy, I'm talking to the man in charge, get back to your place." I said with a cold motionless expression.

"Thats it...I'm.." She extended her claws and tried to slash me but the red panda stopped her from doing that almost instantly.

"Tigress, calm yourself!" Shifu said angrily.

"Yes...Master." Her ears dropped a little, but she took a step back.

"Back to it then, why were you hunting me in the first place, I did nothing wrong." My blood was boiling at this moment but I had to mantain a poker face.

"We suspected that you are a danger for others, and after seeing what your weapons do...we confirmed it." Shifu said.

"I used them to escape someone hunting me, I had no intention of hurting anybody until I had to defend myself" I yelled at end there.

**3 hours before**

"This can't be, Master Oogway predicted this creatures arrival 200 years ago. Let's see further:

species: human, extremely intelligent, has tools of an unimaginable power, extremely dangerous when provoked, should be befriended at all costs."

Shifu was speachless, Oogway predicted and out of world creature coming into our world, this thing can be a great addition to the defense of China, if it posesses unimaginable power...it can bring peace into these lands."

"I must test the capabilities of this...human"

**Present time:**

I was finally able to set myself free from the ropes but I still let them hang on my hands, I had 2 pairs of eyes looking me from behind.

"I see you took my armor and my camo suit away from me, what else are you gonna take." I asked sarcasticly.

"Your freedom...you are going to prison, where you will rot for the rest of your life"

I snapped a death glare at him

"I will rip you apart...along with them"I looked around the room.

"Oh how exactly...you are tied to the chair" Shifu said smugly. I smiled back at him and slowly lifted my hands in front of his face. "You mean...to this chair?" In a fraction of a second I fliped the chair and smashed it onto the tigers head behind me, only thing left in my hand was chair leg so I used it to hit a thin crane's leg with it. I turned around but the red panda was not there.

"Right here!" He said before punching my nose and kicking my feet of the ground.

"Okay, sly move...but thats not enough to stop me. I got back up and took a standard MMA stance. Shifu signalled his employes to back off, this was a 1 on 1 fight.

"Fair enough!"I felt an adrenaline rush because I had no idea what the little guy was capable of, and I had 0 experience in fighting someone so...smaller than me, I had to awkwardly adjust somehow. I tried to kick him in the face but he cought my leg and threw me in the opposite direction.

"Ghrrr, I will fight you to death if necessary." Shifu closed in swiftly but I got back up in a second and cought a perfect timing to sparta kick him in the middle of his face. He fleww away for about 8 meters.

**Shifu's POV**

"This human is amazing, it adapted so well in a short period of time...but I can't drag this fight for too long."

**Third person**

Shifu got up after grumbling and closed in in Tyler...he first kicked his knees, after Tyler lost balance and fell...Shifu performed a nerve attack on serveral pressure points.

**Tyler POV**

He did some tiny combinations on my body but all I felt was an irritating numbness. I tried to smack his face in with my fist but I could not move.

"What the hell..."

Shifu collected himself from the ground and stood above me.

"You certainly are a formidable opponent...but you have so much more to learn here." Shifu smiled at the end. The rest of the students in the room gaped their eyes at what their master just said.

"Master, you can't be serious...this thing" Tigress said mid shocked.

"I don't...understand, a minute ago you wanted me in prison...what changed?" I asked with a same confusion as everyone else in the room.

"Truth be told...you were never ment to go to prison, I just needed to give you a reason to fight me." Shifu pressed my pressure points with spot on precision, and after a couple of seconds...I was able to move again. I slowly got up and glared at everyone else before returning my focus on the red panda.

"How...did you know I was gonna strike back...I'm just, very confused. Two days ago I died in my world on a military mission...then I wake up in this...place. And the first thing I see is a big panda talking and walking like a human...then later you all proceed to hunt me. I need some explaining from you." I felt all sorts of things...confusion, anger, pain...most of all I felt lost...truly lost.

"I understand young man, you are a part of an old prophecy that was written by my mentor 200 years ago, its not your fault that you are here...the univers needed you here...to fulfill your destiny." He said with signs of simpthy in his voice.

The rest was listening closely on what Shifu was saying, their faces softening up every second...everyones except the tiger.

"What is...my destiny, here of all places" I had so many questions on my mind but chose to go one by one.

"I'm afraid that it is your job to figure out what your destiny here is...I don't have answers to all your questions...trust me even I feel the confusion about why and how...but the only thing I can give you is guidance to find and fulfill your destiny."

"Okay...lets say that you convinced me, what should I do now...I don't know anyone, I have no place to stay...and what about the other people...will they react the same way you all did?"

"I trust my Master 100% and from now on...I accept you for who you are Tobias, as for the other stuff, you can probably squeeze in with Po for the night until we clean and set up the only room that is left empty." Viper smiled widely towards me. I immidiately recognised her personallity type...she is the captain positivity. I started liking her in 3 seconds.

"Okay Miss, but who is Po?

"What a gentleman, Viper in fine...and Po is the panda you disabled from walking." She made a 'really' face while saying it.

"Oh...well about that. Atleast I was not aiming to kill, that counts for something right...right?" I had a sour smile while facing the tiger. She just rolled her eyes and left the room without a comment.

"Guess not..." I said.

"You will get used to that, she doesn't trust our mailman and he has been coming here for the last 5 years." Crane said behind me.

"Well, if we are gonna live togeather...than we must start over. I'm sorry for giving you a lot of trouble in the last 48 hours...and sorry for the, ahem...ruined stairway." I facepalmed.

"It okay...even if I want to kill you for it...but its okay, don't do it again." Shifu said while pointing his wooden staff towards my face.

"I wil try not to...and my name is not Tobias." They all gave me a stare.

"Its Tyler...Tyler Rake...didn't want to tell you the truth before...well everything."

"Before we make your stay here official over the dinner table...I suggest you take a bath...you stink" Shifu said while motioning me with his hand to stay away.

"Sure...but this is nothing, one time...we waited for our target in the sand for 3 days without moving...take a guess where we...did the, toile...you know what...I don't know why I'm telling you this. I will be back soon." I hurried outsied of the room to search for a bathing area...because, why should I simply ask when I can wonder around searching for it.

**Well hello, this is it for this chapter...I plan on updating daily and see for how long that goes haha, an****yways...thanks for a quick support on the story...I will try to get better with each chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	3. Get chokeslammmed Tigress!

**Welcome back to the story, in this chapter...something unexpected happens...wonder what is it?****I will give you a hint: Undertaker chokeslam**

Splash*

I jumped into a bath tub and the feeling of cold water refreshed my senses and loosend my mind almost instantly.

"Ahh...this is, heavenly" I exhaled loudly before closing my eyes and teaking a minute to relax my tired and hurt body.

My mind was still disturbed by all the things that happend over the last 2 days. I could still remember the buzzing sound of the incoming silence as blood was dripping out of my body on that rooftop, I clenched my fist while the memories were coming in 1 by 1. My dry forehead got all sweaty until I shot my eyes open.

"For bloody hell's sake" I groaned as I fugured that my thoughts totally ruined my moment of 'relaxation'. I got up from the bath and took a step out. My feet touched the rough wooden floor as I was putting a towel around my waist.

"Better ask for some clothes until I clean my uniform." My attention was averted by a full height mirror that was placed on a wall. I saw my ripped abs showing...but I also saw a lot of big wide...painfuly earned scars, for a first time in a long while...I saw myself shirtless...and I started to feel really insecure about how those nasty scars make me look.

"Oh my god, I look...terrible, look what those scars did to my body" I did not want to look at myself any longer, I just wish I did not see them at all. I hurried out of the bath house and headed my way to the sleeping chambers I was once in. It was a nice and warm summer outside, a bit of a light breeze made it barable.

"Damn, the elevation here uhh," My ears were still under pressure from the change of altitude, its gonna take time to get used to this.

I finally made it back to the sleeping rooms area, I heard chatting and laughing coming from the kitches so I hurried over to the wooden door frame. I knocked a little on the side of the door just to get their attention. Everyone at the table went silent.

"Hey, ahh...do you have any clothes?

Viper left her seat and motioned me to follow her. The hall was dark, I could barely see anything, the light from the kitchen didn't really reveal my torso.

She led me to a storage thingy type of thing. It was small and tiny, the moonlight was shining above and I stepped inside just to avoid light sources.

"We had a pretty big lion stay for couple of days here, he left few shirts and pants behind...I think it would fit you well for the time being." She smiled a bit as she gave me this black vest like thing with a white dragon symbol on the back.

I took the gently from her and accidentally steped back under the moonlight.

"Oh my god, Tyler what is that?"

I didn't realise at first what she was talking about but than I noticed where I'm standing.

"Oh shit...excuse me, I gotta leave." I quckly put on the vest and went back before she could say anything.

"Wait...ahh, don't go!" She said while watching me leave in a hurry.

I grew mad as was returning back to the kitchen, everyone saw my angered expression, but nobody asked a thing. The food was on the table so without comment...I took an empty seat and started to dig in. They all used chopstucks but I never knew how to eat with those...so I ate with my hands.

The tiger scoweled

"Where are your manners freak?"

I took a moment and dropped my food and looked back at her...still visibly angry.

"Did it ever cross your tiny mind that I am not from here...I don't know how to use sticks to eat."

Tigress kicked the table away and jumped on me...punching me with her fists where ever she could hit. She got me unprepared. She dug her claws in my chest, I yelped in pain but it only resulted in my anger growing. I felt the rush of adrenaline go through my veins.

I managed to grab her throath and chokeslam her back on the table, it broke into pieces.

I grabbed my hurt and bloody shoulder, my heart was racing due to a suddent blood loss.

"You better get back...I have some bussiness with this little shit, I don't want to hurt all of you" I adressed the rest of the warriors in the room.

Tigress flipped her body and landed back on her feet.

"I'm ready!" She stood in her fighting stance.

"Guys is this really necessary?" Crane asked.

"I will sort her out...once and for all!"

She growled and tried to strike me with a palm strike which I managed to avoid. I grabbed her arm, twisted it and slammed her opened face with my right elbow, it didn't seem to do much of a damage to be honest.

She ducked under my hand and punched me in a combo ribs plus face. She stunned me a bit...nit gonna lie.

I tasted slaty blood in my mouth, I smiled psyhoticly at her and spitted the blood out on the floor.

"Come here!" I called her with my hands.

She hurried over, she tried to tackled me to the ground but I blocked her by shifting my weight forward. I cought her head and then an amazing idea popped in my head.

I started to bang her head on anything that was in our path...sink, cupboard, I kicked her with my knee too, then I went back to the stove and banged her head on it couple of times, the blood was now coming out of her nose, eventually she managed to get out of my grip and come back to her senses. But now both of us were hurt...slower and our movement looked like we were drunk.

She placed a nice kick to my face, blood coming out of my nose too now. She tried to knee me in a stomach but I blocked it with my elbow and returned her with a right hook, left direct and a right uppercart.

She stumbeled back and for some reason my vision became blurry...and my senses vivid. I checked my shoulder and the huge ammount of my blood in my part of the kitchen, I knew what was happening to me...I could barely stand anymore, the pain and thee feeling of weakness were to much. Soon I just collapsed.

**Tigress POV**

For years...I felt no pain, never but now its like the every inch of my body hurts like hell. I felt dizzy from all those blows I took to the head. All of a sudden, my vision started to form white and black dots and soon after the only thing I remember is a complete shutdown of all my senses. I collapsed.

**5 minutes later**

"What the hell happened in here?" Viper shouted, she had that scared out of horror face on.

"Tigress and Tyler had a fight...it did not end well"

Viper glanced around the blood covered kitchen...destroyed table, damaged cupboards and a broken stove. She saw the two warriors not moving at all on the ground. Her eyes widened.

"Shifu...get shifu fast, Crane go!" She instructed.

"Monkey, Mantis, help me move them to a healing room."

**Crane POV**

"Master Shifu, Master Shifu...we have a big problem. "

"What, what is it...are we under an attack?" He qustioned the disturbed avian.

"No master, Tyler and Tigress had a fight...its not looking good, they are taking them to the healing room...neither of them are responding...they lost a lot of blood!!!" Crane finished in one breath.

"Oh no, what did they do, hurry...grab the medical equipment for me" Shifu and Crane stormed out of Shifu's quarters and went straight to the healing room. Tyler and Tigress were placed next to eachother on the healing beds. They were both unconscious and hurt. Viper was kneeling next to them...cleaning the bloodied wounds until Shifu stormed into the room with Crane behind him.

"How could you let this happen, step aside." He instructed sternly.

He took out the bowl out of his medic bag and some bandages. He applied the paste from the bowl to Tigresse's head that was full of bruises, after he did that to her...he went over to Tyler and applied the paste to the clawmarks made by Tigress and his cut up face. He took a moment to notice the huge ammount of scars on his torso and back.

"What did this poor man go through." He thought for a second but he needed to finish what he started. He took out the bandages and wrapped his torso in the are where the clawmarks were.

"All we can do now is wait, in the meantime...I wanna know what happened!" Shifu turned around to face the rest of his students. Monkey and Mantis gulped together.

**Tyler's flashback**

"Contact North, we are facing heavy artillery, we need assiatance immediately" Alpha squad leader shouted over the voice comms.

"Quit mumbling and stay in cover...we got this."

Me and my spotter have just relocated when we got the call for help, and I positioned my sniper on a bipod, the ground was wet and the mosquitos were umbarably annoying. This time we were on a search and rescue mission deep in a Vietnamese jungle, the objective was some Chinese billionaire who had contacts in the CIA, the agency likes to protect their own assets so they sent us in to track him, find him and bring him home.

I recalibrated my scope, took a deep breath and started pulling the trigger. I shot two outside patrol guards right in the face, I had a supressor mounted on my sniper rifle, we were about 500 meters away, they kept him in a big wooden house...the usual jungle build...very simple. The abusive shooting that was going on out there masked my shots even more than my supressor. I saw a guy on a roof with a molotov cocktail, he was just about to light it.

"Oh hello there!

I shoot the guy on a roof and he dropped the molotov while he was falling to the ground. The entire roof was under fire right now and our guy was inside.

"Alpha, you are clear to engage, take the package and meet us on the beach, bravo is in the position guarding the boats, bushmongers out!" Me and my spotter, started to make our way out of the jungle.

"Good job Bushmongers, the package has been found...we got him lads, Alpha out."

**End of flashback**

"Aaaahhh!"I shot my eyes open and exhaled loudly, I grabbed my chest as it startes to hurt from the sudden movement.

"Ahh, dammit...thats gonna leave another mark." I glanced around the dark room and saw Tigress in a lotus position on her bed, her face was still beaten up and bruised.

"I see you have finally woken up, human."

She said calmly.

"How long was I out?" I asked, the headache started to kick in now. I popped my neck few times.

"We were unconscious for 5 days, well you were...I woke up yesterday. Look before you say anything. I must apologise for my behaviour, I let my emotions get the best of me." She still remained calm and collected.

"Apology accepted, I hurt you way out of proportion, are you okay...you took a lot of blows to the head." I asked while readjusting my pillow.

"I'm fine, you don't hit that hard." A small smille made its way to her lips.

"Huh, if I didn't know better...I would say that you just smiled." I finally layed back down.

"I'm sorry, two fellow warriors should not take it out on eachother like that." She looked down.

"Its okay...we burned that bridge down now...from now on, no more okay. I'm in no mood for getting my ass kicked, bad for my ego."

"I agree, and...same, I finally found a worthy opponent"

I smiled back from the pillow, thinking that finally now...all this tension is gone.

"I think we should start over...hi I'm Tyler" I extended my hand to her and she took it with her paw.

"Tigress...Master Tigress." She said.

"Okay...Bond, James Bond. After we get out of here...lets become sparring partners, but...we keep it down right?"

She looked confused at my reference but she shrugged it off.

"Yeah...right." She said.

Well finally...my new beginning can start. After I heal up, I can finally learn what the hell is going on and what the future holds for me.

**Well this is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**If you want to come to a discord server...PM me and I will invite you in. Take care until the next time.**


	4. A special cargo!

**Helleu, this chapter probably took longer to publish than the recent ones. Recently I was advised by my friend Forsvaret that I should increase the number of words per chapter, along with that...I'm busy with a lot of stuff so have a bit of patience.**

**Other than that, thanks a lot for the giving your support and interest to this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**24 hours after**

I was finaly able to stand on my feet, even though the pain was constantly increasing with every step, but a trip to the toilet had to be made...and on top of that I was starving. Tigress left the healing room shortly after out agreement and let me be.

Shifu visited couple of times, the first time was not so pleasant. We were almost torched for our behaviour.

Viper visited and I got curious about the panda guy I shot, she told me that he is okay now, but he still could not walk. All the drama needed time to tone down.

"Oh hey Tyler, you are up." I met Monkey on my way to the toilet.

"Yeah I'm surviving, still gotta use the toilet even if it hurts me like hell." I said while holding my pained chest.

"It will all be fine, give it a day or two, and yeah I forgot...I was actually sent here to break the news to you."

He got my attention and interest spiking up

"Yeah...what news?"

Monkey balanced on his tail in front of me...gues thats his thing.

"Yes..so in 5 day the emperors son is coming to the valley, and he is traveling to the Gongman city, we are tasked to follow and protect him and since you put Po in bed...you are tasked to come with us..mif you recover enough until then"

I was rethinking it in my head while Monkey was still fooling around on his tail.

"I need to talk to Shifu about this, excuse me...now I gotta walk all the way to there after I do my bussiness in the...you know where." I motioned with my head.

I broke the Monkey's little show and he finally stood on his legs.

"Yeah...sure, you do that and I will inform Shifu." Monkey left and now I could finally make my self lighter.

**Viper POV**

I went to Po's room to check on him, he was sleeping and snoring, I'm starting to think that he is faking his injury do he can steal few days of rest. Same old Po haha, I thought. I went out of his room and saw Tyler down the hall slowly walking step by step to...somewhere. I decided to hurry over to him.

"Tyler what are you doing up, you should be resting."

Tyler turned around slowly and I was met with the now familliar kind face. He looks so kind but he can turn into a terrifying monster in a split of a second.

"Hi Viper, I think that thats not possible, didn't you hear?

I got confused for a second because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No...what are you saying?"

I said worrying that he has to leave or something worse.

"Wow, wow...relax why the worried face. I was told that the emperor's son is having a little trip around China and I'm taking Po's place in all of it...I just need to consult Shifu about how that he wants that to happen, because I have an idea that I think he will like."

"Oh about that...but will you be fit for the task?

"Trust me...I had worse injuries, right now I need to find Shifu." He said...starting to walk away again.

"Oh let me lead the way and show you, It will be faster than you wondering around." I said with a reassuring smile and a nod.

**Tyler's POV**

I followed Viper slowly step by step, sharp waves of pain came eith each end every step,but I tried my hardest to ignore the pain. She led me to the hall where I was first confronted by Shifu and...well defeated. She pointed to the direction in front of us with her pointy end of the body...lets call it a tail even though she is a snake. There he was...seated in a lotus position by a pool of some sort.

"Thank you Viper." I grunted out and then I started to slowly 'crawl' my way to Master Shifu.

"You have a big heart you know, walking all the way here, under those injuries." He said with his eyes closed. It was like he could feel my presence.

"Its nothing, really...should be ready in a day or two." I lied knowing full well it would take about 2 weeks before I'm 100% but yeah...I have a big ego.

"You know about the task you were given and how important his safety for our sake and China's sake is."

"Exactly, that is why I came here...I have a proposition to make." Shifu's ears flicked a little bit and that gave me the power to continue.

"You know my weapons and what they are capable of." I questioned.

"Yes, I know how powerful those are." He nodded his head and I laughed a little, the laughing made my chest hurt so I had to supress it.

"Sorry to tell you...but you don't." He opened his eyes and looked at me, he had a questioning gaze.

"I can kill, wound or stop anything from as much as 1 kilometer away with great precision and 2 kilometers if I'm lucky, seen that thing on the top of the weapon...Its called a scope, it uses magnifying glass to make things in the distance seem like they are right in front of you."

"I...honestly don't know how to feel, terrified of glad, knowing that you can murder anything before they even have a chance of seeing you." He left his mouth hang open.

"But where are you getting at with telling me this?"

"I can watch and cover the emperor's son from a distance...if they are under attack, they will neved see me coming." I finished

"That is a great idea Tyler, but I'm not sure that my world is ready for such a thing."

"Thats why I only plan to use it on this occasion? when we transport the prince...we will store it somewhere safe and it will only be used in situations soo dangerous that our only way out is my technology. I figured that the prince is very high value...so this is the right thing to do, don't you think?"

"I agree with your way of thinking, and I appreciate you keeping this wolrd safe, and I agree...that ammount of power should be only used in delicate situations like this one, just promise me that you weill do anything to keep the prince safe."

"I give you my word Shifu, he won't take any harm." I reassured

"Good but I must warn you, he is as spoiled as it gets...nobody could cope with his requirements before...so its our turn now." Shifu said.

"Good thing I won't be close to him 90% of the time then." I smiled, can't say the same for the others.

"What should I do in the meantime?"

"Try to recover as much as you can...socialize with others, explain them the plan" He finished with an exhale, closing his eyes again.

"Okay that will be it than...have fun doing whatever you are doing" I said but he didn't answer, I figured that the best thing for me now is to leave and let him be.

The following 3 days I spent doing exactly what Shifu told me, I socialized with everyone except Tigress...reason is that she was never around, either training or meditating so I stopped even trying to catch some of her free time.

I talked to Viper a lot...and Crane was cool dude too. He showed me the art he was making...even though I was never an art guy, but ahh everyone has their own thing. Today I planned to pay Po the panda a visit. Last I heard...it did quite a damage.

I have just finished with my morning trip to the bath house, after that I grabbed a few cookies Monkey introuduced me to. They were freeking amazing.

Truth be told...seemed like I forgot about home to easily, I don't know...I just adapt really quickly...always have.

"Hey Viper, you are going to the market today...yes? I tried to get Viper's attention, she was eating some bread with strawberry jam. Looked delicious to be honest.

"Yeah, wanna come and help out...if you can walk batter that is." She smiled.

That girl only keeps on smiling I thought.

"Yes,I wanna get out a little, maybe people don't freak out if they see me down in the village with you first.

"That is a good idea, honestly I never thought about it, I got used to you but I fogot about...well the rest of the world not ever seeing something like you."

"The feeling is mutual, I never saw talking animals before..but ehh, I adapts quickly."

I said with reassuring smile.

"Its a deal than, be ready in an hour...it should give you time to pay Po a visit." She smiled again.

"Your smile is contagious you know..." She laughed at a remark and I left the kitchen and headed my way to Po's room.

I walked down the bright hall until I came to the panda's room. I did not hear anything so I knocked lightly on his door before coming in, I never really talked to a guy before, I remember him a little from our not so pleasant encounter.

"Po, you awake?"

The panda rotated on his bed to face me.

"Ohh heey...yes I am awake, but I still can't move, do you know how long its going to take, will I move normally ever again?..." He sent a barrage of questions in my way I just got lost in all of it.

"Wow...wow wait, wait you will be fine in a week or two...its just a kneecap man. You will be fine and up soon. I came here to apologize." I said putting my hand up in my defense.

"What, we are the ones that attacked you...it was self defense, I forgave you when I heard that you are staying here. What happened between you and Tigress?"

"Oh well, thanks for being that...kind I guess. Me and Tigress that is a story for another time."

Po huffed loudly.

"Come on tell me!!"

He protested.

"Lets just say we danced...and we both are bad at dancing...so we accidentally hurt eachother."

"You danced with Tigress??? You are a lucky dude." He exclaimed.

I just looked at him and could not decide if he was playing...or was he a bit dumb.

"Riiiigh...yeah nice talking. Rest up and we'll catch up later." I turned to leave when...

"Keep them safe for me please."

I turned around now again.

"What?..."

"I heard that you are taking my place on a mission, keep the prince and my friends safe...please."

"I will do my best, try to rest now" I said and got out of the room...shutting the wooden door behind me.

2 more days passed with nothing much happening, Tigress was still never available and I spent the rest two days getting my gear ready and cleaning my sniper and preparing the ghillie suit.

Prince should be arriving today and we were instructed to be prepared to come in a hurry when he did. Shifu spent all day outside of the palace grounds...awaiting for the prince, he must have ment a great deal to the people here, not only was he on alert...he was legit shaken. Maybe something was to happen is the prince was harmed in any way.

I was in the middle of polishing my M9 bayonet when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes...come in" I expected to see Viper, Monkey or Crane even...but not this time. This time Tigress entered my room.

"Oh well this is a suprise, what brings you here?"

"I just stopped by to tell you that the prince will be coming soon and to ask you to watch yourself out there, when we...go."

I grinned a little at her and she had a face of confusion on.

"If I didn't know any better...I would say that you care." Before she could answer I continued.

"Well, thanks for the heads up, and I will be watching you all...from all sorts of places." I smiled a little.

The gong ring three times and interrupted our talk, that was the signal for us to come out, Tigress turned around and ran out the door...other warriors did the same where me on the other hand...casually strolled out.

When I came out I saw all 5 warriors in a perfect line next to Shifu.

In front of them, a teenage looking albino lion on a carrying platform.

I walked over and stood next to Tigress on the end of the line.

The lion looked at me like he was shocked, I assumed that it was because of my appearance.

"Why are you late to greet me, what is this...I was told you are the best masters in all of China, pathetic!" He spat in his barely mutated teenage voice.

"No my prince, I assure you...he ment no disrespect,he was busy preparing everything for your trip." Shifu said while bowing his head down.

"Ugh...whatever, we are leaving NOW, you better get moving." We all shared a look of annoyance and few eyerolls. This was going to be a long trip.

"Students, good luck...show utmost respect for the prince and escort him safely." We all nodded and began our long journey, to the Gongman city.

We made our way down the stairs and I was still a new thing in the valley. Some of them saw me with Viper few days ago when we went to the market but nothing major happened. I figured that I should split with them and make my way to the bamboo forrest on my own...without getting spotted by the villagers.

"Okay guys, this is where we part, I will be watching you all the way trough this journey, we will move for the first night and than sleep on the second night. On the second night I will come into the campsite to rest and replan the next part of our trip."

"Tyler are you sure you got this?" Viper asked.

"Yes I am...you don't worry, I got your back 24/7." I said and began to make my way around the village but before that I was stopped once again

"And just where do you think you are going?" Prince asked with venom in his annoying teenage voice. I knew exactly what type of guy he is, we used to beat up guys like him back in the army.

"Me, I am going to keep your ungrateful ass safe, you just keep eating grapes and shut your mouth before I shut it permanently." I finished while gritting my teeth. The prince was shocked at the way I adressed him, one grape escaped his gaping mouth. Crane's beak was wide open and the rest of the five stood frozen in place.

I did not give a spoiled little shit to answer me because I took off... disappearing out of their view in few seconds.

"Oh just wait till I tell my father about this" He looked back at the five maliciously.

"Go now, and you tiger...why don't you make yourself useful and use this fan to keep me cool."

Tigress looked around awkwardly before taking the fan. The rest of the five felt bad for her. Mantis was just glad that uts not him fanning the snob.

"Yes...your majesty, whatever you need me to do." She hung her head low, she was thinking that she was too qualified for that assignment.

**My POV**

I made my way round the village and often used roads. I needed a headstart because I needes to set up my observing base 3 kliks South, I found a decent ammount of bushes and vegetation on a hill nearby looking down in the bamboo forrest, it was getting dark and the five should I arrive just about 15-20 minutes from now. First thing I wanted to do is range it. I ranged multiple parts of the forrest before recallibrating my scope. 300 meters should do it. There was a light breeze blowing but nothing to strong to mess up my shots.

I layed there in the grass for at about 30 more minutes before I saw something moving among the lines of bamboo trees.

I finally was able to see the five in front and the prince in the back getting carried by the team of rhinos. The only problem is that I could have sworn seeing something else move in that forrest while I was going back and forth with my scope trying to find my friends. I will have to stay on full alert. I mounted my supressor on the barrel of my sniper and observed the scene.

**Tigress POV**

His majesty let me be after the sun has set, now I can actually focus on protecting him, I tried to locate Tyler with my cat sight but that guy can turn invisible.

"Okay...from here on out we must be in full alert, these forrests are dangerous and known to be notorious with thieves and assassins, so keep your eyes and ears on full alert."

The prince gulped at what he has just heard, its not all fun and games...the real danger might and might not be in front but they still gotta watch themselves.

The forrest was eeriely quiet, but Tigress got the glimpse of something when it moved about 150 meters in front, only thing she saw was a shadow that moved so quickly you couldn't have notice it with an untrained eye. The full moon was shining above them, it gave the forrest much needed contrast.

"Guys we are not alone, stay prepared." She instructed.

"Tigress what do you think where Tyler is, he said he will be watching us."

She constantly scanned everything 360 degrees.

"I don't know, we can only hope Crane, fly up we need eyes in the sky too. Do your thing on the first sign of danger."

"Yes Tigress." Crane lifted up in the air, he started inspecting the forrest from above. After a few minutes he saw movement right in front of the five about 30 meters away. Soon after he saw movement from all sides, there were atleast 15 people closing in on the moving cargo.

Crane squeaked out his signature signal noise and flew down on the ground to join his friend is a fight.

"Tigress, I saw about 15 people closing in on our position." Get in the formation. The five stood there in position for minutes, scanning the treeline for the first one to pop out.

**Tyler's POV**

I have been tracking the guys that looked like, robbers of some sort...they had black clothes with face masks, balaclavas. I waited for the best timing to make a move. I saw them getting ready to jump the five with now...hiding prince behind a wall of rhinos.

**Tigress POV**

"I see them, get ready."

"Oh we see them too Tigress don't you worry." Mantis said.

"Take them out NOW!!!" Prince shouted, he turned pale, well he was and albino lion but you know what I mean.

"All valuables, money and wooohooa, is that a prince of China, why don't you throw him in too, we can sell him as a slave. Don't do as we ask and we will kill you." One of the robbes shouted.

"Oh yeah, my money is on us pal!" Monkey said while still staying in his fighting pose

"What the hell are you doing?" Mantis whispered.

"Yeah, how so...we have too much men power for you to hold it of." the boss said.

"We have something better!" Tigress added. The thief boss raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, a one very good hide and seek player!" Monkey exclaimed before the thief boss raised his sword, signalling his men to move forward. He took a step towards...

"Take these fools out." He ordered.

"Are you guys sure Tyler is here?" Mantis questioned.

The thief boss took one more step before something made a hole in his neck, the only thing that was heard was the sound of an incoming projectile ripping through the air. He grabbed his neck and than the blood started dripping out, he soon dropped on his knees and than collapsed. The rest of them took a step back, total horror judging by their body language.

Tigress ordered an attack to suprise the opponents until more of them started dropping down on the ground...

"Mantis, Viper...frontal attack...!" Tigress shouted.

**Okay people, I decided to break this fight into two parts, thanks for a lot of support recently. Till next time.**


	5. Good Prince, bad prince?

**For some reason I absolutely hated writing this last part of the fight with the prince and all...thats why I rushed it a bit. Just wanted to get over it.**

The air around Tyler smelled like gun powder, the smoke was still coming out of his rifle. The hand to hand fight in the forrest started the moment in which he took a first shot.

"Bam, I never miss" He said as he took a peek through the scope again.

Crane was holding of 4 hostiles on his own in the back while everybody else focuse on the front. Tigress managed to take out 3 of them before being hit with a sledgehammer.

"Tigress!!" Viper shouted and rushed to her side.

"Tigress, are you okay...can you move?"

"Yea..yeah, I think so. Go help Crane...he is cornered. I will help Monkey and Mantis."

**Tyler POV**: "God dammit, I can't make a shot." His allies were to close to enemies for him to fire, there was a chance of hitting one of his guys. That left him with one choice only.

"Okay...maximum effort." He put his rifle into a holder on his back and started sprinting to join the action. It took him a good minute of going as fast as he could to reach his team.

**Tigress POV:**

I have been slightly lightheaded from the hammer blow I took, the two hostiles pinned me to the ground and the left one got his sword and swung it over his head to impale me but in the last second someone kicked him away with a frontal leg kick, I looked to my left and saw Tyler in his bush outfit.

"This is your lucky day Tigress, now onto the plan."

"What plan?" Tigress asked.

"We can do 'Get Help!' " She looked at me while not understanding anything I said.

"Its a movie refference...nevermind. Where is the motherfucking prince" She pointed to the direction of a prince that was surrounded by the rest of the five and few remaining rhinos.

"What a pussy..." I exhaled and walked over to them while Tigress took care of the one remaining hostile on our side.

"HEH... HEY, can't we take a moment?" I shouted so the hostiles and my teammates could hear. They did all stop to look at me for a moment.

"Can we make a deal so no other mess is made?" I suggested while getting out of the fighting stance.

"What are you offering...creature?" One of the 6 hostiles asked.

"Your life, your comrades are dead, and you will be too if you don't stop now. I'm giving you a chance to go...run away, and we will forget about you. I'm tired of killing people, please don't make me kill you."

The 6 hostiles lowered their weapons and the same guys said again: "You forget about us...we have families to feed, the prince would have gotten us some nice ammount of money."

"Families? That is noble, and catastrophic at the same time...but desperate times...desperate measures I guess."

The six of them exchanged uneasy looks.

"You know what, how about you drop your weapons for the start?"

They did as I told them, a bit hesitant tho...but they were outnumbered.

"What now?" One of them asked and I smiled.

"Now you become my personal guard" The prince said out of the blue. They jaws dropped, and I sure as hell did not expect that.

"Hm, I did not expect that from you, prince."

"What good is a future emperor if his people can't feed their families?" He said with a sad look on his face.

I had no idea about the current emperor...his father or anything for that matter since I arrived here not too long ago.

"Good call prince, I wish all the leaders had the same empathy." We all exchanged warm smiles.

The rest of the trip was easy, we went to the coastline than we rented the boat to get the prince safely to the Gongmen City. Everyone was feeling good after our mission success. The prince thanked us for a great service and he took the 6 guys under his wing to give their families a better life. We did not stay for long, insted we said our goodbyes and we used the same route to return home to the Valley of peace.

"Huu, home sweet home" Mantis said all happy.

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm Mantis" All of the averted their eyes directly to me. The tone changed a bit in few seconds.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I wish we could get you home." Viper said.

"Or we can make you feel at home, in time ofcourse..."Crane smiled widely.

"We will see, I never really had a place to call a home. Everybody I every loved in my childhood are now ghosts. My home was out there with my team...fellow warriors" I felt my heart ache a bit and my fieldview shorten.

"I'm sorry to burden you with my problems, but I need to vent out a bit..." I put on a fake smile.

"No no, go ahead...let it out Tyler" Viper said while the others agreed.

"Since I'm stuck here, I want to experience all the things this world has to offer...so are you willing to be my friends, my team?"

"Ofcourse" Monkey said and Mantise followed with a "Hell yeah.", Tigress bowed slightly with a smile finding its way to her face. The others also cheered outloud.

"Maybe the universe gave me a second shot...so I did miss once."I thought with a smile.

**Longer chapters next, I just wanted to get over this writers block so I rushed the prince part a bit. Sorry /**


	6. Finally some fuckin pancakes!

**First off all an apology for a very rushed last chapter. I was stuck on it for few months and I just wanted to get over it. It felt like a moment when you don't think things through correctly and midway you are like: fuuuuck! That happened...so lets just continue.**

The sun was already above the Jade Palaces's rooftops and the warmth of the sun hit my face, it was not hot...that perfect warm temperature and the light...jesus the light reflecting off of the Jade Palace was a sight to see. By now we were already close to the top. After our little conversation at the bottom it was mostly quiet and calm, except when Mantis told a horrible pickup line joke...like it was bad, I almost made me shoot myself back to my world but anyhow we made it to the top gates where Shifu was awaiting with a smile full of pride.

"Well done my student, very well...you earned yourself a week off of training."

I could see the five's eyes lit up...except Tigresse's...she was usually stoic.

"I could use that time to get a hang of this place." I said.

"Students, you are dismissed, not you Tyler" He told quickly. "I need to speak to you for a few moments." He snapped his fingers and motioned me to follow, so I did.

"Hey old man, I know you are all mystical and stuff, but ahh...where are you taking me?" He was still silent. We walked for a few more minutes and than he stopped. We were in a basement of some sort.

"Hand over your weapons please, this is where those will be stored. Only you and me know about this portion of the Jade Palace. These weapons from now on will only be used in highly critical situations. Understood?"

"Clear as day old man, here you go. Sniper rifle, a gun, and my backpack filled with ammo. I will keep my knife tho." He nodded his head as he was taking my weapons and storing them in a wooden chest. The room was quite well hidden. We had to pass through an old rolling stone doors and than go two levels down. It was really humid and it smelled really old here.

"I'm curious...what is this place even?" I asked. Shifu looked at me than exhaled, I could see that pained look behind his stare.

"Many years ago, war was the part of these lands. Mongolians came and they killed everyone they came across. The valley was under master Oogways protection and he picked up the young kids from the village and brought them here so they could be safe. The palace itself never existed at that time, he built it later as a memorial to that time. Among those kids there was me." His voice became shaky, and his posture weaker.

"He hid us here, and when the battle for the Valley started everyone was fighting on the front...we were left alone thinking we were safe here. That was a big tactical mistake as few of the Mongolian bastards found us here, and...I was the only one that got away." I could se his eyes tear up as he was speaking. I felt uneasy...knowing full well how dark war is, I spent almost my whole adult life in it.

"How did you survive?" I asked.

He looked at a direction of a chest we strored my weapons at.

"I was small, I could fit in places the others could not, so I hid in this chest and was forced to watch the others pay the ultimate price, after the war...Oogway took me under his wing to train me and be my father that I never had before. Togeather we built this palace so it reminds us what it cost us to have this valley. Our home, that we open our doors to you."

"That is quite a tale, I'm glad you told me...Master Shifu."

"I preffer the 'Old Man' from you Tyler." He smirked and bumped my shoulder with his staff.

"Haaa, I knew it." I laughed outloud.

"Hey I'm pretty tired old man, do you have anything agains me getting some shut eye?"

"Ofcourse, you earned your rest. You are dismissed." He said clearing his throath.

"Thanks old man, and...thanks for telling me. Bye now." I finished and after that I bolted out of the basement and back to the Palace Hall of Heroes. I headed straight to the student barracks hoping to get some sleep.

I walked past all the rooms and the place was oddly quiet do I figure that the guys are out doing...whatever. Finally some quality alone time. I walked inside my room, closed the paper door and laid on the bed, I kicked my dusty boots to the other end of the room, thinking that I will take a shower after a nap. I yawned a little and just when I thought I will finally close my eyes...somebody tapped on my door.

My eyes shot wide open, I took in a high ammount of oxigen...like you do when something frustrates you.

"I'm up, come in." I instructed.

I saw the thin paper door slowly open and to my suprise Tigress was at the door, that confused me because I thought they were all out...apparently not now.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I asked playfully.

She looked arround awkwardly...scanning the room, than me.

"May I sit?" She asked pointing to the spot next to me.

"Ah, sure go ahead...I guess. What is it, you are acting unusual?

She took a deep breath, I could tell she was nervous for some reason.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

That caught me offguard because I had no idea in which situation that happened.

"Hm, not trying to be rude...but in what situation did I exactly save you." She made eye contact with me while raising her brow a little.

"You know when you said its my lucky day...after you kicked that guy off of me with your leg?" Right than I remembered...it clicked in my head.

"Oooh, shit my bad, I completely forgot, I'm a bit tired so my memory is kinda in the clouds right now." She nodded before continuing.

"So I...I wanted to, you know. Repay you for saving me. If you need me to do anything hard that you can't...I will do my best."

"Wow, hit the brakes there, you don't need to repay me for anything, nor did I expect you to. We are a team now so that means we got eachothers backs no matter what...but when I think of it, how about we get to know eachother more while making pancakes?" I smiled proudly of my idea.

"Making what?" She asked all confused.

"Pancakes, come on you need to know what pancakes are."

"No, I have no idea, but I want to find out." She smiled.

"Great, lets make those sweet bastards." I bolted out of my bed and onto my next mission...pancakes

**5 minutes later:**

"Oh yes, Its ready, good old pancakes."

I edged over the heated pan, Tigress had to start up the fire under the stove while I was making the mixture. She observed me making the mixture with total focus.

"The temperature is perfect, and now the magic happens." I poured the first pancake into it and as usual I fucked up the first one.

"Rule number 1, give the first pancake to someone you hate, because the first one is always shite." I flipped it over and after about half a minute, the threw it on the serving plate to my left.

"Attempt number 2." I said while pouring over a second one, this time I managed to pour just enough for the perfect circle and just enough thickness.

"There we go, I was getting worried that I lost my touch, but nevermind...pancakes for two it is, by the way...where are the resto of the guys?". I asked while flipping a pancake.

"They are preparing for the Autumn festival, helping the villagers set it all up, its taking place tomorrow, you should read some more about our tradition, since you will be staying here." She looked, somewhat annoyed so naturally my interest spiked up.

"You seem annoyed, care to elaborate on why?"

"I never liked festivals, they seem fun but nobody ever asked me to come so I never really bothered, I usually use the time to train." She said crossing her arms as she speaks.

"Well nobody had the balls to ask you...till now." I said while flipping the last one.

She kinda shot her eyes open upon hearing the tone I said it in, a bit flirty.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you out on a date. We go...have fun as new friends, to break the ice a little. What do you say?".

"S...sure, It would be nice to be with everyone for a change." A bit hesitant reply from her I got to admit. She is used to being isolated and in her own company. I'm breaking in tho...slowly.

"Here we go, they are ready." I out the two plates on the table, we took seats and I waited for her to take the first bite.

"This is..mmm, this is something else." She said after tasting it for the first time.

"Haaa, I knew you were gonna like it. I will have to pull you away from those tasteless tofu cubes you eat all the time."

"They are good for me, I'm not a picky eater." She said while finishing her plate up.

"Anyways, I am really tired and as much as I would like to spend some more time hanging around, I think I should go to sleep, and tomorrow we can enjoy the day of the festival."


	7. Authors Note

**Hello there, unfortunately not a new update this time but a small message. A friend made me realize that the story can be 10 times better if I focused more on the details and not rushed with the key plot points. So...I do have a new chapter ready...don't worry. But the new content will not be up until I go over the previous chapters. I can tell you from the start that Tyler will be on his own for few chapters until the five find him. I was told that while yes, the five are well trained. They are no match for modern escape and evade tactics. It was all too fast and I need to make it more interesting and appealing to the reader. Also the chapters with Prince's escort mission will be corrected****Do for those who are following...expect a better and much longer version of the story you have so far. Stay tuned **


End file.
